guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt/Archive 4
Ah First tbh. Cobalt keeps moving my comments south :( — Warw/Wick 10:59, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Nice and clean, like a sheet of snow not trodden on by any child, nor pissed on by any dog-- - (Talk/ ) 10:57, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :First — Warw/Wick 10:57, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::spam?-- - (Talk/ ) 10:58, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::that was not first! you are moving YOUR comments NORTH, but i cba doing anything about it so - yeah.-- - (Talk/ ) 11:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::5th Spam?... 6th?!!... and moving MY comments SOUTHEAST! * and raising my left rear leg in a purposeful manner * -'Havoc '(Talk| ) 14:08, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I'm so GQ! - Havoc (Talk| ) 19:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Rofl, well done xD, perhaps theres a future in that idiot-mag career for you afterall, havoc ;p-- - (Talk/ ) 18:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) get well soon, Cobie. ): 19:36, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :lol, your concern is much appreciated, especially since my poll up there indicates that nobody knows who i am, and i am hardly a regular fixture on your talkpage - all of which leads me to wonder what suddenly lead you to read my userpage in the firstplace, considering i can count the contribs i made over the last few days on one hand (i can hardly count them on two hands regardless, though xD) so im not appearing in RC much either, but thanks anyway :P, wow, that took far too long to write, the amount of times i pressed Y instead of T and had to backspace is unbelievable-- - (Talk/ ) 13:05, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Cobie? ROFL! Oh, how sweet! Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement, mon Cobie!!! Mwahahahaaa - Havoc (Talk| ) 14:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::whats french for "go fuck yourself" xD-- - (Talk/ ) 11:59, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't know, they never taught me that in school - or I wasn't paying attention o_O ...well okay, I never really paid attention... - Havoc (Talk| ) 22:34, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::You're on my watchlist, Cobe. And, Havoc, tu es un leche-cul. :O! 22:39, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wow, I'm on Maui's watchlist - les prestige! Also, according to freetranslation.com, "tu es un leche-cul" is "you are a licked bottom" - harsh :P-- - (Talk/ ) 09:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::It was the only French insult I could think up on the spot. :x And I have all of my friends on my watchlist. 17:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::A licked bottom?!! At least I'm, er, clean?!! - Havoc (Talk| ) 21:38, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Quick! Everybody spam his page full while he is unable to participate! - Havoc (Talk| ) 19:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) When you blow your nose, in what direction do you vent the exhalation? Upward, over the bridge of the nose Downward, toward the mouth To either side I hold the tissue down all over and blow a hole through it What the fuck? 22:38, 4 June 2008 (UTC) SRSLY....what. tha. fuck!?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:09, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Which is better? Pirates or Ninjas? No, really.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Pirates. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Btw, except one Ninja: The guy from Ninja Gaiden II; he pwnz faces. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::But what about the guy off N!? - surely he pwnz more faces than anyone else has pwned faces ever!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:10, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, ye. That guy is also a pwnsome ninja :P But he cant drain more blood from an enemy than the enemy originally had, unlike Ninja Gaiden II :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:35, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::You all are wrong. Altair from Assassin's Creed is the best ninja assassin. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 19:50, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bah, hes not a good ninja, he just has inept foes who lose track of him the instant he sits on a bench. If everyone was so unobservant i would rule the world by now :-|-- - (Talk/ ) 19:54, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Mai codung iz bett'r here you use nowiki tags. Fael. Look here: :: *Omg* Muchos easier :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::oh fork orf with your stupid space coding!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:52, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Space coding is out of this world! (seriously, you asked for it) --- -- (s)talkpage 23:12, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Mah comments be above both of yo phail codings. PossessedLinebeck 23:19, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes viper, i ''was expecting some kind of god-awful space-pun, there arent any prizes-- - (Talk/ ) 18:01, 10 July 2008 (UTC) GW:SIGN Apparently, your image is too large — Powersurge360Violencia 00:07, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Thats ridiculous, the whole reason for the size limit is so it does not disrupt text layout, who cares if its resized to the right size in the signature or wether the image itself is the right size - i say the policy is flawed-- - (Talk/ ) 19:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Fight the power! — Powersurge360Violencia 23:04, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::I assume that there is some technical reason that makes interally resizing images undesirable, but I sure as heck don't know it. Maybe Dr ishmael or PanSola or someone like that could share their knowledge with us. 23:07, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::The thing I don't understand is that if it's something important enough to have a clause in the policy about it, then why has he been able to get away with it unnoticed for 2 months and some change. — Powersurge360Violencia 23:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::If you look at the actual image URL http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/gw/images/thumb/4/41/Cobalt6.jpg/50px-Cobalt6.jpg you see that Mediawiki makes the resized version and caches it. From a technical and performance standpoint it's as if Cobalt had resized it himself and uploaded it. --◄mendel► 23:33, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just point-blank info there, or were you trying to make a point? I can't tell if you're for or against, or what exactly is going on with that statement. — Powersurge360Violencia 23:42, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think he means it doesn't matter, but doesn't really form an opinion on anything. So, ye, PB Info. --- -- (s)talkpage 00:35, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What does "PB Info" mean? My opinion is that I can't see a reason for the image itself to be smaller, because Cobalt's code uses the cached smaller image. So if you argue "Cobalt should use a small image", he is already doing that (albeit indirectly), so no need to change. --◄mendel► 08:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: "PB info" was repeating Powersurge's "Just point-blank info " comment, but I was too lazy to type it out completely. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:26, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::See, i think that Mendel would know about these things, master of coding that he is and as such if he says it isn't making any difference and no admin or wikia staff people start leaving threatening messages AND if nobody else of coding expertise furnishes a valid reason why resizing my sig through primitive code magic is a problem then i think i'll leave it for now, or, as Powersurge put it, continue to "fight the power" :P I thought it might raise some similar problem along the lines of the issues with using non-sub stringed templates for things such as Template:Unsigned - but apparently not, and i've been using this for many months now without objections, so - yeah.-- - (Talk/ ) 16:18, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::My secret membership with the abbreviation police allows me to interject that "subst:" stands for "substitute", not "substring". "Substring" is usually abbreviated "sub", as in ( ). --◄mendel► 21:44, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Where are you? Are you trying to draw attention to your underused talkpage in an attempt to generate even more archives? no? On an unrelated note, i just noticed through accident that if you click and drag the buttons over the edit box it puts the image URL into the edit, like so: http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200807.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png and displays the image as an image without wiki coding tags - wunderbar-- - (Talk/ ) 19:00, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Duh... It loads from the link. There's a whitelist for which sites allow direct linking like that. Photobucket isn't on it, tho. Dunno which are, besides Wikia. Should be listed somewhere on Central. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:03, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh your just jealous because YOU haven't made any discoveries today! http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200807.2/skins/common/images/button_media.png ::hmph-- - (Talk/ ) 19:09, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::I discovered they closed a path in Snake's Dance. You could go "off map", and walk on this huuuge ledge spanning from North through, like, halfway South. It was so awesome, the view was great. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:11, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Nobody likes a gloater-- - (Talk/ ) 19:12, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Everyone loves Gloat, tho. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:14, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Judging by people's verbal objection to having my humble deer (or is it an elk! or an emu! who gives a shit!) rammed into their face, i would say that many people do not love Gloat-- - (Talk/ ) 19:16, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Check the talk page of Gloat. (btw, it's not an elk, it's not a deer, it's not an emu. It's a Hertje. ) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:00, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Checking the talkpage of Gloat did not reveal anything of any great relevance or interest, and what the fork is a Hertje!?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:29, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's Dutch for deer (if the translator at the local museum is to be believed). — Powersurge360Violencia 18:32, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Translators at local museums are not to be trusted...-- - (Talk/ ) 18:33, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Hertje is a small Deer, yes. But Hertje sounds better than Deer. Anyhow, Gloat's talkpage is spammed with "I wub dis shiz ^jo" but without the crappy language. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well done viper, you have earned yourself a place on my quotes page, to be immortalised forever. Which is good cos its the closest to immortality you'll ever get-- - (Talk/ ) 19:50, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Insert controversy here or just scheme crazily. things are too quiet, and not in a cliché'd "its quiet....too quiet" way either-- - (Talk/ ) 19:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Politics. Run away! Run away! We're all doomed if this topic continues! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:02, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, well done Entrea - "religion" and "national predjudices" would also have done :) Though i was rather hoping that someone might come along and accuse me of attempting to incite wiki drama....thus ironically inciting some wiki drama, but it was not to be :(-- - (Talk/ ) 18:23, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hey you. Quit inciting stuff. >:O 18:25, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Shut up before i incite YOU!-- - (Talk/ ) 18:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::::What's the name of that Tenacious D song where Jack and Kyle incite a nuclear war and take over the world? I want to say City Hall. 18:28, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm...nope, I'll have to er, ask the audience on that one :|-- - (Talk/ ) 18:34, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::The audience doesn't know. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC)n ::::::::Phone a friend?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:36, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::What's a "friend"? *gasp* --- -- (s)talkpage 18:48, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::What's a phone!?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:49, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe it's related to the object known as a..... oh god how do I spell it.... record player...? (sp?) --Gimmethegepgun 18:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Where is the phone shop? 18:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Would this cause an EC? --- -- (s)talkpage 18:53, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::BASTARD! Yes! And er, did some references just fly over my head, cos i could swear that they did-- - (Talk/ ) 18:54, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I was gonna say 56k modem, but record players are funnier --Gimmethegepgun 18:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Important Wiki Demographics Poll In your experience, roughly what percentage of new users actually respond to "Hi, welcome to the wiki..." type welcome messages? 100% 90% 80% 70% 60% 50% 40% 30% 20% 10% 0% -10% -- - (Talk/ ) 18:44, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Why don't you do research to get hard data? The welcome messages and potential replies are out there, you just need to look them up. --◄mendel► 22:30, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, im not seriously interested in 'hard data' - simply i've welcomed countless users to the wiki before and as far as i can remember only about 3 ever replied. It seems strange to register an account, make a couple of contribs and then disapear - why not just edit that one typo as an anon IP :S-- - (Talk/ ) 18:08, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::I think that most people respond to the giant orange banner (60-70%) but I voted for -10% because it's funny (and because someone forgot 42%). [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:29, 18 July 2008 (UTC)